


Your Stereotypical Anime Club Dirkjohn Fic Part 2: Yeah it Got a Sequel

by imsorrycantrelate



Series: Stereotypical Anime Club Fics [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Again, M/M, time for some anime club shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 22:38:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12397683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imsorrycantrelate/pseuds/imsorrycantrelate
Summary: Wrote this for Dirkjohn Week Day Three: anime prompt and a continuation of my first Stereotypical Anime Club Dirkjohn FicJohn, Dirk, Sollux, Nepeta, Equius and Jade all attend Rufioh and Meulin's anime club. Shit happens.





	Your Stereotypical Anime Club Dirkjohn Fic Part 2: Yeah it Got a Sequel

**Author's Note:**

> since this is a part 2 [ heres a link to the first part ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10461576)(not necessary to read it but it would be appreciated)  
> (also you could call this some sort of au where half of the things they reference actually exist in the homestuck universe)

Rufioh sat up at the front, his usual spot for the anime club meetings. He looked around the classroom, admiring the fact that there even were any members in his club. Rufioh, instead of wearing his usual outfit, was wearing a jean vest and a knitted cat hat Meulin had made him, which was covered in pins.“Hello, dolls and people, and welcome to our fifth or so meeting of anime club. This is a first for a lot of you, a second for others. My name is Rufioh, and I am the president of anime club.” 

“Mrow Rufi, you seem confident today!” said a voice next to him. She jumped up to the front of the room, sticking her tongue out and doing a peace sign. It was a cat girl in a school uniform. 

“Oh, uhh, I guess you could uh, say that.” 

“Oh, and my name is Meulin, I’m so glad to see we have new members to our club! Sadly, Damara and Aradia couldn’t make it this week-” 

“Or last week. Or the week before that. Honestly, I’m relieved not to worry about my life every day. Even though the rush before death was pleasant.” 

“Yes, sadly, they are busy uh, what did they say,” Meulin’s cat ears perked up, “Oh yeah. They’re too busy selling weed.” 

“Hey guys sorry I’m late I was buying some weed from the back of the dream bubble in and out,” Dirk walked in. He was wearing an Evangelion tank top and orange camo pants, combat boots and was carrying around a rainbow dash bag to hold his weed and a katana in his fingerless-gloved hands, just in case the deal had gone south. 

Sollux, who had already been there, laughed, “What kind of loser doesn’t buy his weed before the anime club meeting? Asshole,” his lisp made asshole take twice as long to say as usual. Sollux was wearing a “Your waifu sucks” shirt and 3-D glasses. 

John, who was starting to fall asleep with his phone in his hands and his naruto headband almost falling off, blinked twice and smiled, “Dirk! You made it!” John was also wearing an anime version of the Ghostbusters cast t-shirt and half pants covered in flour stains. 

Jade and Nepeta sat next to him, and Equius next to Nepeta. Nepeta was drawing out all of her friends and explaining the quadrants to Jade and talking about ships in anime, while Equius was appreciating her drawings of cats and horses. 

Dirk sat next to John, who hugged him. Dirk looked around to make sure Meulin wasn’t looking, but both her and Nepeta were cat smiling at them. Dirk tried to push him away, “I haven’t seen you in like, weeks, Dirk, let me hug you.” 

“Hehe, guess that conflict from the first meeting has been resolved then,” said Rufioh. 

“How dare you imply I stopped taking anime seriously. Look, John, anime club is no place for any of that lovey dovey shit.” 

“He’s right. Fuck off with your kismesis gone moirailship or whatever the fuck is going on there? I’d rather not watch Evangelion with you guys making out behind us.” 

“I have no idea what he just said,” said Dirk, who was tempted to hug John back just to spite Sollux. 

“I think he said, according to what I’ve learned from Karkat, fuck off with your like hate gone friendship or possibly love don’t kiss behind me cause I’m jealous,” said John. “I mean not implying we were going to do that! We’re just friends.” 

Sollux laughed and gagged at their “friendship”. 

“Alright, so I’m guessing that’s everyone. Uh, welcome, why don’t the new members introduce themselves, and the old members so we can all get to know each other?”

“Okay, I’ll start, I’ve done this shit before,” Dirk got up. “Dirk, I am now associated with this man, John Egbert, as a friend, and nothing more than that. I hate him.” 

“Don’t go bragging about your moirailship if you guys are secretly kismesis,” Meulin teased, winking. 

“I will cut your alien love system in half with this katana so help me,” said Dirk as he sat down. 

“Hey, my name is Sollux,” he interrupted John before he could introduce himself. “I only came here because I heard all the Amporas were banned from this club. Mituna would have come too but he said something uninterpretable but I guessed were along the lines of “Cronus can die a virgin again I have some weed to buy.” 

“Oh, what a, uh, what do they say, mood? Yeah, mood. Horuss got banned from here too after he brought certain uhh, things I’d rather not talk about.” 

“Aren’t you dating? You’re making it sound like you don’t want to be around him,” noted Meulin. 

“I’ll uh, we can uh, talk about this later.” 

John quickly spoke up so no one else would speak before him, “My name’s John Egbert. I finally learned why they print manga backwards,” he still pronounced manga wrong. Dirk sighed, glad he at least taught John one thing. 

Equius lifted his hand, “Equius.” He didn’t say anything else.

“My name’s Nepeta!” Nepeta stood up and hugged Equius, “And Equius here is my bestest moirail ever! Oh and Meulin is like an alternate version of my ancestor but I just call her meow older sister.” 

“Aw, she’s so cute, isn’t she? We talk about ships with each other all time,” Meulin said to Rufioh. 

“Yeah, I’ve met Tavros...he was uh...interesting.” 

“Hi, my name’s Jade and John brought me here. Were we going to watch General Utena today? Or Nepeta and I were thinking maybe Fruit’s Basket?” 

“What the fuck that shit is for fucking furries,” said Sollux. He turned around as Jade scratched her dog ear, “Oh shit fucking sorry did not mean it that way.” 

“Actually today we were going to have an art contest. We hoped you’d have the art ready to judge but if you don’t that’s fine, Meulin has art supplies…”

“Actually Rufioh they get to use these,” she opened a cabinet and put boxes of half broken Crazy Art pencils and crayons. “My art supplies are only to be used for the serious, high-level art I am studying.” 

“The only thing I saw in your sketchbook was yaoi smut, doll,” whispered Rufioh. “And I was in there.” 

“That one was a commission from your boyfriend and even I have to admit drawing your dick was terrifying.” 

“No...I’ve seen that one...I uh think...hope...no the one I’m talking about uh, had Prince Zuko...Naruto...Fukushima...behind the Taco Bell-” 

“Oh! Damara commissioned that one from me. Sorry, but I need that money, how else am I going to afford anything from Damara, she keeps on increasing her weed prices.” 

Everyone grabbed printer paper and some of the art supplies Meulin had provided. Dirk raised his hand. “Yeah...uh...Dirk?” 

“How not safe for work can this shit be?” John leaned over to see what Dirk was doing and saw he was already drawing a bare naked Sasuke. 

“Can we uh, keep the nsfw to a bare minimum, uh, please. Aren’t you all minors?” 

“Fine,” Dirk erased his drawing, then ripped the paper in half and grabbed another sheet. He started drawing Kamina but then ripped it in half again when he started drawing his dick. “Dammit, fuck, how will I ever be able to win this.” 

“You just have to draw dude, it doesn’t have to win,” said John, putting a hand on Dirk’s shoulder. John was drawing art of Sans talking to a DanganRonpa fan character. 

“You’re wrong. Also, John, don’t you realize that two men cannot even make eye contact in this room. It is a danger zone. Do you not remember last time?” 

“What? Why do you care? It’s not like them being weird about our relationship means we’re not friends.” John patted Dirk’s shoulder. “We’re buds, just two dudebros drawing some anime shitposts together,” he snuggled his face against him for a second. 

Dirk was blushing and got angry when he noticed Nepeta and Meulin giggling. “What? Didn’t you hear him? We’re friends. Friends.” Dirk knew what to draw as he noticed Meulin drawing hearts around blue and orange figures. John gave Sans a naruto headband, then his fan character Sharingan eyes. “John, is Naruto the only anime you’ve actually watched?” John drew a Toblerone in the fan character’s hands. Sans was in a hospital bed. 

“No, we watched Gurren Lagann together you couldn’t stop talking about how heterosexual it was for us to be watching Kamina’s abs live and die on the screen together. I mean I agreed, but I’m not sure why it wouldn’t be?” Dirk glared at the giggling cat girls. Sollux had his hands on his head trying to block out everything Dirk and John were saying. “And then Evangelion,” he pronounced it incorrectly, “and you were talking about how much you like, stan a certain character? Stan right? Oh, that reminds me of stands, which is from Jojo right? Right? It was great finally being able to get those memes man thanks. Oh and Karkat tried to make me watch Yuri on Ice once.” 

“And you watched Inuyasha with me remember?” said Jade. “We should watch it again, together.” 

“You’ve been watching anime with other people?” asked Dirk, trying not to sound offended. 

“Yeah, Dirk, she’s my sister? I’ve known her much longer than you.” 

“Okay, fine. Just saying we could have been talking about Inuyasha this entire time, dipshit, but no, I was convinced the only thing you had seen was the first five episodes of Naruto and Avatar the Last Airbender, which you were CONVINCED was an anime. I’m sure if I showed you a Warrior Cat AMV you’d call it an anime.” 

“Warrior Cat?” 

“John! Don’t you remember? Firestar doesn’t like-” 

Nepeta gasped and said, “Waffles!” Jade and Nepeta started talking about warrior cats. 

Sollux whispered to himself, “I know if I leave now one of those fuck bitch Amporas is going to find me but fuck, fuck.” Sollux made a few last angry strokes and then crumpled up the piece of paper and threw it at Rufioh. 

“Well, now we have our first entry!” Anyone else want to add to this?”

Equius sighed, “Nepeta, I’m not sure if this is good enough, even for such a childish game,” he showed his art to Nepeta. 

Nepeta did a :O face and hugged Equius, “Mrow! It’s perfect, you should enter it. I love it.” Equius tried to smile, which just looked awkward to anyone else other than Nepeta. He went up to the front of the room and tugged Rufioh’s sleeve. Rufioh took the slightly sweat-stained paper and added it to the pile. 

Nepeta got up and ran up to Meulin, her jacket sleeves flapping in the air. She blepped her tongue out at Meulin, who patted Nepeta on the head. “Wow, Meulin that’s really good. I hope I get to be as good as an artist as you.” 

“Aw, mrow, thank you kiddo! Have you decided to join our crusade in aiding the mirthful messiahs?” Meulin’s eyes darkened. 

“No thanks, not today. Have not had a good run in with anyone talking about whatever those are,” said Nepeta, only slightly concerned. 

“Well, that’s too bad. You want me to take your drawing up sweet pea?” Nepeta nodded and Meulin took their drawings to the front. 

Jade got up and gave Rufioh her drawing. John passed his drawing across the table and Dirk turned his into a paper airplane and threw it at Rufioh. It completely missed and ended up on the floor. Rufioh picked it up and then shuffled the art pieces. 

“I’ll uh, put them all on the whiteboard so we can all see them.” He started putting them, occasionally cringing, until all 7 of them were hanging up. Then, they heard a knock on the door. Meulin got up and was going to open the door but it slammed her against the wall when the person behind it kicked it open. 

Damara, with five smoking blunts in her mouth and two harpoon guns took off her sunglasses and said something badass in Japanese. Aradia, who was behind her, translated. “She says, “What’s up sluts guess who’s ready to fingerbang with the rest of them?” Damara passed by Sollux and dropped the harpoon guns in front of him. Aradia floated up to Sollux, “She said, Your welcome asshole you can thank me with your uh, blank sometime. I mean she said more than that but let’s just say it got lost in translation.” 

Sollux looked disgusted for a second then looked at the harpoon guns and realized where she had gotten them from.   
Damara walked around the table saying hello, patting the kids on the head and poking Rufioh in the ribs just a little too hard. She sat between John and Dirk by pulling up a chair between them, then put her arms around them and pulled them closer to her. 

“She says, my two favorite boys who haven’t wronged me, how’s your gay yaois going, you mischievous quadrant jumping sluts? Sorry, I hate having to translate these things but you have to do what you gotta do. Also, she’s offering you both blunts.” Damara confirmed this by putting blunts on the sides of their mouths.

John was about to take a hit when Dirk knocked it out of John’s mouth. “What do I have to fucking say about doing weed in anime club? And how do you know that’s not catnip?” 

“I don’t know, how do you know AtLA isn’t an anime?” John said AtLA all in one word like atlas. Dirk seemed ready to lunge for John’s neck. His hands were shaking. 

“Let’s uh, flipping judge these anime drawings shall we?” said Rufioh so they could finish the meeting. They all got up and took good looks at the drawings. 

The first drawing was a scribbly drawn horse with anime eyes. The second was furry General Utena ship art. The third was a cat girl doing a peace sign while a boy kissed her. The fourth was Dirk and John hugging and kissing with hearts all over it. The fifth was John’s. The sixth was scribbly drawn vaporwave sword art online art. The seventh and final one was two cat girls, one pointing a rifle at the other and muttering, “Pwease”, as the other said, “Pull the trigger Yifflet”. 

Rufioh whispered to Meulin, “I said no real person art, doll.”

Meulin pouted, “That’s not real person art, those are my ocs. Dork and Jack.” 

Rufioh blinked and looked away. “Okay...how about we do a closed eye vote so we don’t end up with any uh, arguments or whatever. Makes it more fair right? Oh and uh, our newcomers can join in too. Okay, close your eyes.” They all did so, even Sollux, who rolled his nonexistent eyes at first. “Okay, first one.” Nepeta raised her hand. Rufioh quickly grabbed a marker and put it down. “Second one?” John and Aradia raised their hands. “Third?” Equius raised his hand. “Fourth?” Meulin excitedly waved her hand around and stood on her tiptoes. “Fifth?” Jade, Sollux, and Damara raised their hands. “Sixth?” Sollux raised his hand again. Rufioh sighed and wrote it down anyway. “Seven?” Dirk and Damara raised their hands. 

“Okay everyone,” said Rufioh as he looked at the numbers. “The winner is whoever drew number five!” They opened their eyes. John gasped. 

“Dirk, I did it! I won the art contest. That means I get to pick what anime we’re watching next meeting. You’re going to go, right Dirk?” 

Dirk stared at the board. He was still processing that he had lost to John of all people. “Of course I will. Even if you pick...no, I’m not going to imagine that.” 

“Can we watch Avatar the Last Airbender?” John giggled. 

Damara said something. Aradia sighed, “Do I need to translate that?” 

“Yes,” said Dirk. 

“She said we can’t watch that cause Rufioh might get the urge to unzip his pants in the middle of all of it.” Damara was guffawing with her arm around Rufioh’s neck. Rufioh did not dare say anything while Damara’s hand was so close to his throat. 

Rufioh got Damara off his neck, “Is there an anime you would want to watch John?” 

John put a finger on his chin pensively, “I don’t know, a lot of first episodes of anime are really weird, hm. Sword Art Online?” Dirk’s hands were shaking again. 

“How about Full Metal Alchemist Brotherhood John? That’s a good one. I made you watch that.” 

“Oh yeah, didn’t I watch the wrong one at first?” 

“Yeah, I had to break into your house after I heard you were watching the original.” 

“Oh, yeeeeeaaaah. I can’t believe I almost forgot about that. Is that the time you accidentally kissed me?” 

“No, no, no, no, no, that never happened,” he glanced at the cat girls. They were giggling...too much. “John, John you fucking idiot that never fucking happened you goddamn piece of shit what the fuck-” Dirk lunged at him so he’d shut up. John was laughing as he fell to the floor and Dirk was on top of him. Dirk was blushing as the cat girls laughed even more. 

“He’s so Tsundere it’s adorable,” said Meulin as she took a picture for reference. 

“What the fuck John see what you’ve done you’ve fueled them even more. You don’t normally fall on the floor like that did you do that on purpose I’m going to fucking kick your ass-” John kissed Dirk on the lips. Dirk shot up and stepped backwards into the whiteboard so hard the wall shook. John was still laughing. 

“You can like, uh, calm down on the PDA you know,” said Rufioh. 

Aradia tapped him on the shoulder, “Damara just says you’re jealous.” 

Equius was sweating, Nepeta trying to calm him down. Sollux was covering his eyes and ears with his arms. He then grabbed the harpoon guns, one for each arm, and kicked John out of the way, “I’m fucking out of here bitches, I have a thousand versions of Eridan to fuck up.” Mituna and Latula showed up on their skateboards and gave him a ride through the space purgatory they were all stuck in. 

A really long school bell rang, like, almost the exact same one from the first episode of Death Note. Meulin, Nepeta and Equius left together as Meulin showed off her portfolio. Rufioh waved and flew off. Damara finger-gunned at Dirk and John as she left and Aradia followed her, waving at them. Jade lifted John off the floor. “Should I wait or should I leave you two alone?” Jade winked as she hugged her brother and stuck out her tongue. 

“Yeah, if that would be alright.” John smiled and hugged her back. Jade teleported away. John walked up to Dirk. “So, I’ve been meaning to tell you something.”

Dirk regained his composure after a few long breaths. “Yeah, I can tell. Could tell.” 

“Would you date me?” John was blushing now. 

Dirk coughed. “Like, make that accidental kissing shit official?” 

“Yes.” John was scratching the back of his head. 

Dirk thought it over. “I mean, you were starting to woo me with all those depression and Kermit memes. Maybe, if you don’t smoke weed in anime club. And don’t pick fucking Avatar the Last Airbender to watch for this club.” 

“Star Wars the Clone Wars? The Real Ghostbusters? Or Samurai Jack? What are you expecting from me?” John giggled. 

“Honestly...I don’t care if you picked SAO.” Dirk hugged John and they started to float out of the room as touch-starved Dirk held onto John. “Please just pick FMA though.” 

“I’m thinking...Blue Exorcist?” 

“I guess not everyone’s perfect.” 

“Oh! We could watch Pokemon! Or Yu-gi-oh! Or even Digimon!” 

“Wow, you are fucking hot.”


End file.
